Feelings within
by xOsilentdreamsOx
Summary: Originally wandering thoughts. 2nd chapter is up! 3rd will b soon. please please r&r. This is a different kind of story, but its good! the end of the story will b sweet for all u uxy luvers and will send out a message. The story should explain itself, sr
1. Chapter 1

**Wandering Thoughts**

**Chapter 1**

**Ok…This is for all my reviewers and especially for Fox Kitsune and YumixUlrich & almostinsane because they help me out with my stories and blah blah blah and they are just…the best! And so are al my other reviewers, but I cant name them _all_ here… so THANKS EVERYONE! **

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own code lyoko so leave me alone.**

**Here is the story. It will sound lame, but I actually have the story finished on paper and didn't type it up. It's a good story and trust me it will get way better. This is just the intro…**

The rain crashed down hard and the windows seemed as if they were going to shatter from the harshness of the rain. Yumi pressed her hand to the window of her room leaving a foggy print as she picked up her cell phone to see a message from Jeremie. 'Come to the factory. –J' _Why are we always wasting our time fighting Xana? Why cane we have normal lives like everyone else?_ It was 4:00 on a dreary Saturday afternoon. Yumi's parents weren't home so she could escape to the factory. As Yumi left her house, the print on her window died away.

Dashing through the heavy falls of rain, Yumi got to the factory soaked. Her Umbrella did her no justice. Yumi's face was straight and Odd noticed her as she stepped up to the supercomputer.

"Usually it's Ulrich who's grumpy." Yumi gave him a shut-up-or-I'll-punch-your-brains-in kind of look. Odd's lips sealed in an instant.

Once they were in lyoko they fought in the polar region. Yumi's enthusiasm was cut short the whole time. Ulrich imagined that Yumi's face cracked a hint of a grin but was wrong.

"Yumi, calm down!" Ulrich grew worried as Yumi thrust her fans into the air at the tarantula will more rage than she has ever shown. Aelita ran to the tower.

Back on earth, the glum expression on Yumi's face remained.

"Yumi, What's wrong?" Aelita asked affectionately.

"I—I've been having a lot of trouble lately. Because I come home late too often, my parents have gotten real strict with me. I—I don't think I'll be able to see you guys much anymore, or for that fact come to Lyoko.

"WHAT?" Ulrich's eyes grew wide.

"Yeah. My parents don't want me coming home too late after school and since I'm not in any of your classes, I cant really spent much time with you anymore.

"So your saying you cant come to Lyoko?" Odd said.

"For the most part…" Yumi's voice trailed off. "I have to get home before my parents arrive. Bye." Yumi left her friends in an awkward silence.

"What are we going to _do?_" Jeremie looked puzzled.

**Ok, so this in the end. Please please review, no flames, because like I told you , this will get better, I know it, and I dun wanna get discouraged D. So review! Yeah i know it was short...but there is soo much to come! good stuff.**

**There is MORE ( ive said it like 100 times)to come, and I will post it whenever I have time.**


	2. The trouble begins

**Feelings Within**

Ok..so here is the next chapter. It is going to be….longer than the other one. Please please read it….it'll b good! I haven't gotten that many people reading it..prolly because its not a romance ( well it is…but not like my other ones) so do me a favor & read & review!

thanks! Well here is the story.

Against Yumi's luck, her parents were already home.

"Where have you been?" Yumi's dad questioned her with an angered face.

"I went to the school…to help Aelita with her homework." Yumi cooked up a lie that her parents would believe, or so she hoped.

"You should have told us." Her mother looked at Yumi.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just got caught up. Well, I have homework to finish, so bye!" Yumi dashed up the stairs, only to be blocked by her little brother, Hiroki.

"Ohhhh were you with Ulrich?"

"No."

"You _ love_ Ulrich."

"Shut _up!_" Yumi pushed her way into her room. _ Do I love Ulrich? As a friend? He means so much to m, but maybe I love him…more than a friend. _She picked up her cell phone and called Aelita.

"Aelita?"

"Yeah. Hey Yumi."

"Are the guys around?"

"No."

"Ok, well, I wanted to ask you something."

"sure, are you okay?" Aelita sounded worried.

"yeah. I just wanted to know. Does…does Ulrich like me?"

"In what way?"

"Like…like a girlfriend."

"I think you should know the answer." Aelita giggled. " Why are you asking? You like him, don't you?"

"Um…well…yeah…Aelita, please, don't tell." Yumi sounded as if she wanted to keep the information locked inside her delicate heart.

"Why? He'd be glad…anyway. Well, got to go!"

"WAIT! AELITA!" Aelita had hung up and Yumi was left to answer her own questions. She laid on her sloppy sheets and she searched for answers.

(Back at odd's room.)

"It's going to be a problem if Yumi cant come." Jeremie looked worried but not as upset as Ulrich.

"I guess we'll just have to wait to see what happens." Aelita looked at Ulrich and Odd took notice. "It will be fine, trust me." Aelita comforted Ulrich.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Oh, I just have a feeling."

THE NEXT MORNING came. Yumi headed towards kadic that afternoon after telling her mom. She saw the others sitting on a bench. Yumi approached them.

"Hey guys," Yumi greeted.

"Hey, what brings you here?" Odd asked.

"Oh. I was just bored. I really think Xana attacks too much. Honestly, it's getting on my last nerves."

"Maybe today will be a free day," Jeremie said.

"Yeah. It's a nice day. You guys wanna go for a walk?" Yumi looked at the others intensely.

"Jeremie was going to show us something." Odd looked guiltily.

"Oh." Yumi's expression was straight.

"I'll go with you." Ulrich broke in. Yumi smiled. Through the woods and park they sauntered.

"Yumi. What's on your mind?" Ulrich looked serenely into her eyes.

"Oh, nothing. I just felt like going for a walk. A sweet smile spread across her face as she kicked some leaves around. She was glad to be on a walk with someone she could talk to. Why not express her through feelings?

"Actually, Ulrich, I'm frustrated. There seems like there is no point in fighting Xana anymore. It's never ending. I wish it would all stop."

Ulrich said, " Well, it's our duty, kinda like we were chosen."

"Fighting Xana has also gotten me in serious trouble with my parents. I don't know what to do anymore." She looked grave. "I have to finish my homework. You wanna walk me home?"

"'Course." They walked home, for the most part, in silence, until they reached Yumi's house.

"Bye, Ulrich. Thanks. You're a great person to talk to." Unexpectedly she thrust her arms around his neck and hugged him. Letting go, she ran into her house waving goodbye. _Will I ever tell her how I feel about her?_ Ulrich pondered through his thoughts, trying to unknot them.

(Later that day)

"Whoa, we got a problem. Xana has activated a tower!" Jeremie announced as he shut his laptop, setting it on his desk. He looked at the clock and saw it was 6:00 pm and the sun was beginning to set. "Let's go to the factory. We won't disturb Yumi. Who knows what's going on!"

The four friends ran outside Jeremie's room. Outside, toe sky was filled with a beautiful blend of colors, filling the sky with excitement and emotion.

On the way to th factory, Aelita felt the presence of Xana within her. Lights flichered and a few sparks flew out of the telephone wires above. "We'd better hurry!"

333333333333333333333333333333333

Yumi stared at herself in the mirror.

"Yumi, dear, we'll be back in an hour or so." Her mother called from downstairs before shutting the door.

"Bye mom." Yumi was left alone. Pacing herself acroos her bedrrom floor, she began to feel thirsty. She walked downstairs to get a glass of water. Out of nowhere, chairs began flying at her.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Yumi let out a high pitched shriek. Picking up her phone in a hurry, she dialed Ulrich's number.

"Ulrich…help..i need help------------.." She didn't have achance to explain herself for she was being attacked by various objects. (A/N : I am pretty sure this can happen because in New order…things like lamps and rolley tables fly at them when they r at the hermitage.)

Ulrich was about to get into the scanner when he received Yumi's plea for help. "Odd, you go on. Yumi needs me."

"What?" Odd looked befuddled and Aelita tilted her head.

"No time to explain. Got to go." Ulrich went up the elevator, informed Jeremie, an was soon on his way, wasting no amount of time. Jeremie transferred /scanner/virtualization Odd and Aelita.

Ulrich ran through the sopping wet streets to Yumi's house. The rain was coming down harder than ever and matted his hair to his head. Parts of his hait stuck to his eyes and he brushed it away out of annoyance. He speed dialed Yumi's number to inform her he was coming. "Yumi! I'm coming—." Yumi's phone disconnected.

"Oh, NO!"


End file.
